Will We Ever Live a Difrent Life
by Jedi Kagoma
Summary: Will three teens be able to excape from Unbrala and anjust to life after? Or will one girl become so desprit for love that she stayes with man who tryed to kill her? Please R
1. Default Chapter

_Chapter 1_

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Resident Evil. Some charters do belong to me. _

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I yield at a tall lanky boy. He has platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"I was only going for a walk sis." He answered calmly.

"Not in the Bosque you little brat. Andrew, you know that it's become dangerous. You know that it's been hard on me to. I love the Bosque too." I said, pleading with him.

"But Erin, there hasn't been an attack in days." He wined

"It doesn't matter. If you go in there it will be with weapons, three people and horses, and I will be one of those three people." I told him, a playfully. "Why don't we go in for a day trip tomorrow, we could have Inu come with us. He's good with a sword."

"You sure you want ht e two of us to be going into the Bosque that has been the place of many murders? We can be frightfully areagent." His eyes held such a playful glint.

"Yes, I will pu8t up with you two areagent boys. It will be quite fun for me to see you fall flat on your butts." I said, playfully punching his shoulder, "come on lets call Inu and get the supplies ready."

We walked back to the house, playfully trying to scare the other.

In the morning I got dressed in my favorite outfit. Black, that's all it was. Black pants, shirt, and boots. It would be good if I needed to hide in some of the darker places of the Bosque. I looked in my full-length mirror to see the full affect of my outfit. The leather outlined my thin body nicely, and with my waist length hair pulled up in a pony I looked quite nice.

I grabbed my sword, the last thing my parents gave me before disappearing. It was custom made. The sheath was covered in rubies and opals. The hilt had on single opal in the middle; it was almost and big as a quarter. My mother gave me a pendent that matched my sword. My brother had a similar sword. His had onyx and rubies.

"Erin, are you going to sleep all day?" Andrew called from my sitting room.

"No I wont but Inu might." I said. I grabbed my saddlebags and my quiver of arrows. Andrew was dressed in black too. He had his sword strapped to his waist and a dagger and gun on either thigh.

"Catch" he said throwing my bow at me "come on lets go wake Inuyasha up."

"K. it would be fun to scare the living day lights out of him."

We moved silently to his rooms. We come up to his door and silently slid in.

"Hey Inu are you up yes?" I said rather loudly.

A scream came form his bedroom. I had just scared him shitless. An evil grin spread over my face. I could be really evil when I wanted to be.

"Kagome will you please do something other than killing me with your little quite comings?"

"Nope" Kagome is one of my nicknames. Inuyasha is Inus full nickname and Andrew is Miro.

"Come on lets go." Andrew said.

"Ok. I'll go make sure that the horses are ready." I said and walked off.

Ten minutes latter we were off riding into the Bosque and having fun as we went. After a day of riding/ walking we set up camp in a clearing and slept well, not worried about the dangers that were lurking nearby.

_That's all for now peoples please review._


	2. Ch2

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer:begins to sob NO I don't own Resident Evil and I won't try to say I do, not ever again!lets out another sob_

We finally arrived at our destination around noon. It's a lovely clearing, right next to the Rio. Some people would say that it is not a clearing at all due to the fact that the branches from near by tree formed a kind of roof over it, but do you think we cared? When we were younger we had found the place by pure accident. We thought that is was so cool that we started calling it our "training grounds" and "the mystical camp site". We were young and didn't care what others thought. And boy were we proud of this place, we had fixed it up real good. It had become our home away form home.

"Lets train in our swordsmanship" Inu said, "we have named it our training grounds so why don't we train?"

"Yes, let us. Will you join us my Lady Kago?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, how I would love to My Lords, but some one has to cook diner." I joined in their game.

"If that is how it must be then let me tie up the horses and make sure that they have food and water." Andrew said, giving me a bow before he went.

I gathered some fire wood and started a fire. I thanked Good for liters for without them I would never had started a fire. I cooked diner as the boys used branches to fence. Dinner was a lovely stew with some bread.

We then laid out our mats and went to sleep. I took the first watch that night. We switched off every three hours making sure that the fire was still going and that no one was approaching. I had the last watch before dawn.

Near the end of my dawn watch when I heard some branches brake on the leafy forest ground. I soundlessly woke the boys up. We quickly rolled up our mats and woke the horses. More branches broke as the intruder came closer and closer. It was approaching from the left side of the camp. I drew my sword and took my place in front of the boys, ready to protect them to my last breath. It suddenly hit me that it could only be some animal that is native to the Bosque. Either way I would fight it to the death.

The intruder was coming closer and closer. We were tense when the sound came right in front of us, right behind a tree. Andrew grew restless and shot the tee, the sound drew the thing out off hiding.

I gave a sigh of relief to see a half grown wolf pup. It looked like it had been abandoned, or something, it was thin and weak, and half starved. I dug into one of my saddlebags and pulled out a small hunk of meat. I healed out the meat to the pup. It walked to me with cautious steps. It sniffed the meat and then ate it with a little less enthusiasm than I expected.

"There you go little one, if you need more I will hunt for it." I told the pup as it ate the meat. "Will you stay with us, little one?"

It looked at me with big ice blue eyes and panted happily. This wolf did not act like a wild creature, but like a rather large house dog. It started to lick my hand and sniffed around for some more meat.

"Kago, we need to get going if we want to be back by midnight." Inu said after the wolf had sniffed us all out.

"O.K. but we're taking Wesker with us." I said with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry, but who is Wesker? I don't want any sico maniac guy coming to my house." Andrew said.

"No, not evil sico Wesker. My puppy!" I said, laughing wickedly.

"O.K. ............... lets ride" Inu said, gibing me a weird look.

I picked up Wesker and mounted my horse. We rode on in silence for a bit. Wesker fell asleep in my lap and I almost followed him in sleep. (Yes, we found out that Wesker is a boy. Gee ain't I lucky? I'm surrounded by stupid boys! JK ) the steady rhythm of the horse and the sound of hooves on the loosely packed earth could put almost anyone to sleep. This was how it was for several hours, us humans occasionally joking and talking, the animals nicking, baying or lightly barking in a playful manner. We were all just enjoying our time out in the wild with nothing to do but use our imagination to make up our own adventure.

Wesker suddenly woke up, barking like a mad dog. He jumped off the horse and stood barking dangerously. Suddenly he went silent and scampered to the back of my horse. The hole Bosque was dead silent.

"Erin what's going on?" both boys asked me in a frightful whisper.

I suddenly heard a moan, several more joined it. From the sound that they maid I estimated that there were at least five of these creatures.

The smell of rotting flesh reached my nostrils. It was so strong that not only could I taste it in my mouth but it almost gagged me. I moved with lighting speed to grab my bow and string it. I laid it across my lap and drew my sword. I made my horse move to stand in front of the boys horses and prepared my self to attack.

Time stood still as I waited for what ever was coming to come. I suddenly remembered something a close friend had told me. "you will never have a true adventure if you are prepared for it, a true one only comes when you are least prepared for much of anything." See what funny things come into your head when your waiting for disaster to strike. But seriously, she had a point and I could know understand that point because I was stuck in an adventure that I would never have been on in the first place if it wasn't for the attacks that have been happing in out forest.

Suddenly five zombies came limping out of the trees. I quickly grabbed my bow and fit an arrow to the string. I got the lead zombie in the forehead, right were they shoot them in the Resident Evil game.(see what good video games are?) I heard shots fired from the guns that the boys have and three more zombies hit the sack for good. I drew my sword and sliced the head of the last zombie but not without getting bit.

I let out a growl of pane and Wesker joined in that growl. I waited to see if here were any more zombies, but not a leaf moved in the stony silence that followed. I sheathed my sword and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lets go, unfortunately we have to go in the same direction that the zombies came from." I commanded in the dead silence. My arm started to itch but I ignored it. It wouldn't do of the boys started to worry about me.

"We should take care of that bite." Andrew said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine once we get home. Come on, we need to get moving if we want to be there by night fall." I said.

Num with fear and surprise, the boys followed my orders without much complaint. We followed the trail till noon. The shock of the morning's battle had disappeared and was replaced with predictions of what was going to happen to us this afternoon.

We settled down to have lunch. I kept an image of calm and absolute coolness about me on the outside but I was really about ready to just run away and never return. I had a terrible time killing anything, plus I never liked dead things anyways.

I was sitting there by the fire, when Inu came up to me with the first aid kit. I had been absently scratching the bite the entire time.

"We need to take care of that bite. You know that. Your dog even knows that. He's been whimpering because you won't stop scratching it so he can take care of it." He said and grabbed my arm.

I gave him a bewildered stare and then looked over where Wesker had been sitting. He was sitting there whimpering and just looking at me with his big blue eyes. I had never thought that they would all worry about me even if I looked like I was fine.

Inu cleaned me up and bandaged the bite. He was gentle and quick, I never felt his hands touch my arm at all. He gave my arm a small pat on the bandages to tell me that he was done.

"Thanks" was all I could say at the time.

Half way through lunch Wesker started barking again. I was instantly on my feet with my sword drawn.

"Stay here. I'll go see what's up." I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "Ok Wesker, show me what's wrong." The wolf ran ahead of me and I followed as close behind him as I could.

I got only twenty feet before Wesker stopped and growled fiercely at the ground. I got down on my hands and knees. I found nothing in the litter around me.

I stood up and walked forward a bit. The ground beneath me suddenly gave way and I was pitched into darkness. I gave off a pitiful scream as I fell. I heard Wesker give off a bark and follow me down. A few seconds later I had landed on a soft, squishy, pile of something with Wesker landing on my chest.

I heard a faint thump above me and some one way "Crap I need a new pair of pants." I quickly moved out of the way.

Saddlebags flew down the shaft and two boys landed on top of them. Wesker barked happily when he recognized there sent.

"Ow! Andrew, get off me! I can't breath! Plus you're all wet." Inu yelped.

"All right, all right. I just needed to catch my breath. Sorry" Andrew said in reply.

They scrambled off the mushy thing and came up next to me. "Why the hell did you follow me? You guys could have gone and gotten help." I hissed at them.

"Sorry when just heard you scream. We ran after you to see what was happening and we fell soen with you."

"Fine!" I hissed "Why are the Saddlebags with you?"

"We were taking them off the horses and draping them on each other just to see how strong we are."

"Stupid boys" I muttered. It went pitch black at that moment. It was fast and sudden, no warning at all.

Instead of screaming like I wanted to, I went to the saddlebags and shifted through them. I blindly relied on my sensed to tell me what was going on.

Andrew and Inu were scrambling around, trying to find one another and the light switch. A Few seconds latter I heard the two of them collide with each other and fall down. The force of the impact temporarily knocking them out.

Shaking my head I continued to shift through the bags. A moment later I found what I was looking for.

I turned of the industrial strength flash light. The boys were just waking up from there little "nap" thanks to Wesker liking them to death. I turned the light to were we full and let out a defining scream.

**Oh a cliffy!! I hope you all like it. Sorry I haden't updated in a bit, to many things going on. Plz R&R. **

**--- Kagome ---**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Why dose he like ME?**

In front of me was a pile of dead things, covered with a green tarp. I couldn't stand it. Every face I looked at looked like the face of everyone I love and care about. My scream carried on, I couldn't stop. My worst nightmare had been realized.

Some one slapped me, hard. I stopped my scream and looked at Andrew. He had a grim expiration on his face.

"Sorry sis, I had to." Was his only response.

"Its all cool, I guess." I took a deep breath, and looked around. There was a door on the opposite wall, and there were no windows. The stench of death was overpowering. I leaned forward and dispelled all the contents of my stomach on the floor in front of me. I faintly heard the boys sound there disgust at my sudden sickness.

My knees gave out, I lost all my strength. I turned my face away from the boys, not willing to let them see my shame.

Suddenly, the door opened with a blast of blinding white light that illuminated the entire room. I weakly moved in front of the boys so I could protect them from whatever might be coming. I looked right into the light, ready for what ever would come to harm us.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and all I remember seeing before the darkness took me was the outline of a guy that I didn't know.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When I woke up I found my self hovering 5 inches from the floor of the room I was in. I freaked and fell to the ground and that hurt. The floor was a polished metal. I goat up and looked around, the hole room was metal. All except for one wall and it was a really big mirror. The boys were lying on mettle beds and covered with a white blanket.

I got up to look into the mirror and suddenly realized that a) I had no clothes on and b) the boys looked really different. Miro had flaming red hair with blond highlights and it was spiked. His head looked like it was blazing with fire. Inu had black hair that almost reached his shoulders and it had silver highlights. It looked like a perfect map of the midnight sky. There close had changed too. They had on black close. They were different from the ones we were had on before. It was a silk shirt and black jeans.

A faint curiosity made me look at my self in this mirror. I was changed too. I had waist length hair that was black and had strawberry blond highlights. My skin was whiter than it had been before and my eyes were different colors. One was the blue it had always been and the other one was a deep purple almost black color. I looked at my back to see what was itching and I found two black wings attached to my back. Verry cool.

My best dreams and my worst nightmares had come to life and I didn't want to see what else was going to happen today. This was going to put me through enough trauma. I went over to the boys and made sure that they hadn't undergone any physical damage.

A door opened suddenly and I spun around only to face one of the cutest guys I know. He was easily 6 feet, maybe more, and was very well built. He had strawberry blond hair and his eyes were covered with black shades. He had on a black shirt, black pants and combat boots. He had something black in his arms. He looked at me and gave me a mischievous grin.

"Nice to see someone has finally woke up." Was his greeting to me. I don't think I liked him at all in that one moment. He seemed like the kind of guy who was always distant and cold. Not the kind of guy I like.

"Who are you and what are we doing here?" I answered back with as much feeling as he gave me.

"Now that's no way to treat someone who just saved you." He said, his grin widened at the look of confusion that must have had on my face. "The company I work for, and I'm not naming it, had set up some traps to make sure no one would wonder on to the place they have for testing out new bio-weapons. I convinced them that you were just careless kids who just happened upon there testing grounds."

"And what company……" he cut me off with a wave of his hand and a question of his own.

"Don't you want to see your present?" he asked. I stared at him blankly.

"What present?" I asked and he unfurled the black object he had in his hands.

It was a black velvet cape with a red satin lining. A black super short skirt, black silk top and black spike heeled boots fell from the folds of the cape.

"You like it?"

"Yes" I said "I love it. But why are you giving this to me? I mean, why a gift for me and not for them?" I pointed to the two boys sleeping on the tables/beds. He gave a soft chuckle.

"We've been watching you and your _family_. You are the only one who gives things and help out with everything. You give until it hurts. Besides I thought I would give a gift for the first to wake up so that they wouldn't attack me right away. Besides you are the only one who seems to have a fiery spirit in you. It helps you when things get a little …… ruff." During this time he had moved to stand right in front of me. I started to panic. My brothers (I consider Inu a brother) had done a good job of keeping boys away from me. All he did was put the cape on me. He had a very gentle touch, and I liked it. I won't lie and say I didn't. It was like he knew this and instead of backing off he moved his hands down to my hips and he was hugging me gently, almost lovingly. Something clicked when he went to kiss me.

"Why the hell have you been watching us? What would you get out of that?" I stuttered. No one was going to kiss _me_ yet. Thankfully he got the hint and let go.

I pulled the cape closer to my naked body and picked up the clothes that lay on the floor. I turned my back to him, and the mirror, and started to put the clothes on.

"They've been watching you since you were born. And from what I can gather from the repots I read, you have a specific trait that makes you immune to a virus that we have created, but as a side affect you mutate. And that hypothesis has been proven correct."

"I don't think I _really_ understand what is going on here, but this is what I got so far. The mutations that we have were activated by a virus that was meant to kill people yet we are also immune to it. One question, why the hell did we not feel the transformation?" I asked as I found a clever way to put the top on. It fit just right and took into consideration that I needed support for my over developed breasts, and that I had a pare of wings growing out of my back.

"Sounds like you understand it perfectly. We had just knocked you out when the transformation took place." He sounded as though this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Ok this was definitely weird. I was stalled from asking anymore questions when one of the boys moved. Inu let out a soft moan and rolled off the table that he was on. As soon as he hit the hard cold floor he let out a loud grunt of pain.

I ran over to him to see if he was ok and let out a playful shriek.

"Ack! I'm blind, I've seen Inus white ass! I'll never be the same." He laughed at me and stud up, making sure that he was properly covered.

"Sorry Kago, I'm going back to sleep now." And that's just what he did.

I looked over at Mr. Cute and shrugged.

"Who are you and where is my dog?" I asked. The boys were ok so I had some time to ask some… less important questions.

"I'm called Wesker here and your dog is being held in the kennel. He's one reason that you got off. What's the fur balls name anyways?" he asked.

"Wesker." I said simply.


End file.
